


Влюбиться, как сойти с ума

by Tigresa_Romana, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, драбблы G-PG-13, старбакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание: модерн!АУ, скинни!Стив, по <a href="http://0-ves-0.tumblr.com/post/146326286195/i-could-draw-your-face-even-with-my-eyes">коллажу</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Влюбиться, как сойти с ума

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: модерн!АУ, скинни!Стив, по [коллажу](http://0-ves-0.tumblr.com/post/146326286195/i-could-draw-your-face-even-with-my-eyes)

Сэм не раз говорил Стиву: «Заехав в Аннаполис, не жалуйся потом, когда проснешься с морпехом под боком».

Сэм не прав. Приехав с выставкой в этот город, Стив не проснулся с морпехом под боком. Он проснулся сам под боком морпеха. Но Стив не виноват. Выставка прошла крайне скучно, в баре было слишком весело. А Баки… Просто случился. В гражданской одежде, с тысячеваттной улыбкой на лице. Подошел и предложил выпить. И Стив согласился. Ни разу не пожалев об этом.

Они пили и смеялись. Напевали мотивчики, крутившиеся на языке, и снова смеялись. Пытались танцевать. Но их быстро выдворили из бара. Под предлогом закрытия. Только это Баки не остановило. Они со Стивом ушли на набережную. Чтобы смеяться и до утра орать песни. И встретить рассвет поцелуями. А потом продолжить обмениваться ими в съемной квартире Стива. На всех подходящих горизонтальных и вертикальных поверхностях.

Стив понимал, что связываться с первым встречным неразумно. Но он слишком устал жить по правилам.

Баки сдали жетоны. Обычные, металлические, в пластиковой оплетке. Джей Би Барнс. Личный номер. Группа крови. Стив укоризненно посмотрел на него, а Баки улыбнулся, снял цепочку с жетонами и надел ему на шею. Подмигнул и сказал, что да, по голове за эту прихоть получит, но ему быстро выдадут новые.

И отвлек Стива на несколько часов вперед, чтобы только потом Стив узнал — почему. 

Баки признался, что это последний вольный вздох перед отъездом. Перецеловал пальцы Стива, с въевшейся в кожу краской, и попросил нарисовать его. Чтобы хоть что-то осталось здесь. Не только имя и личное дело. А нечто большее. 

Память.

Стив ответил, что это жестоко. И тут же на каком-то клочке бумаги подвернувшимся под руку карандашом набросал схематичный рисунок. Стив уже тогда понимал, что не сможет забыть.

У него и не получилось. Несмотря на то, что Баки улизнул, пока Стив спал. Не получилось даже тогда, когда Стив вернулся в свою студию в Бруклине. Число набросков росло. В геометрической прогрессии. Стив забыл про еду и сон. Он забыл про иные работы. Даже если начинал какой-то заказ, впоследствии все равно натыкался на вмерзшие в память усталый взгляд или слабый намек на улыбку.

Так нельзя. Да, Сэм так и сказал: «Так нельзя. Стив, ты себя в гроб вгонишь». Но Стив только улыбнулся и открыл очередной альбом. 

Ему нравилось держать в руках карандаш или уголь, резкими или мягкими линиями выводить абрис любимой фигуры. Мел. Кисти. Акварель. Темпера. Масло. Порой Стив доходил до того, что окунал в краску пальцы и скользил ими по холодной бездушной бумаге. Или холсту. Закрыв глаза, он представлял, что это просто рубашка из грубой ткани.

Ничего не помогало. Сэм прав — Стив планомерно сходил с ума. Его не радовало ничего, что раньше не оставляло равнодушным. Прогулки с Пегги. Пробежки с Сэмом. Кофе по утрам от Шерон. На Стива обиделся Тони, но получив оплеухи от Наташи и Клинта, унялся. Друзья большой шумной толпой просто приходили в студию и мешали. Пытаясь отвлечь Стива от Баки.

Только у них не получалось. Стив не знал, как связаться с Баки. Все, что у него оставалось — работы. И он работал. Вкладывая всю душу в каждую картину. Всю свою нерастраченную любовь.

Время шло. Стив потерял ему счет. Если бы не Наташа — он бы и думать забыл, что пришло время выставки.

У него не было других работ, кроме Баки. Баки в форме. В гражданской одежде. В майке. С зубной щеткой во рту. С кружкой кофе и сэндвичем. В тесной ему рубашке Стива. Шнурующий ботинок. Читающий газету. С сигаретой в руке, выпускающий облачко дыма. Спящий, едва накрытый краем простыни. Баки на набережной. У окна. Закрывший глаза, безмятежный.

Баки.

Картины едва поместились в большом зале. Стив стоял посередине и смотрел. Прямо перед собой. И видел Баки. Куда бы ни повернулся, видел его. С каждой работы. С каждой стены.

«Хорошо бы умереть прямо сейчас, не сходя с места», — мелькнула мысль. И пропала. За спиной Стива глухо упал на пол большой рюкзак и раздался потрясенный вздох.


End file.
